


The Angel of Memories, With Lost Eyes.

by castihelled



Series: Lovers of the Flame. || One-shot book. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, synthetic apparitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castihelled/pseuds/castihelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short one shot. I apologise! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel of Memories, With Lost Eyes.

Castiel awakens, sweat dripping down his forehead, tears pooling at his neck. "Dean?" He says to the man laying next to him. "I had a horrible nightmare. Please don't leave me." Dean pulls the small angel into his arms, stroking his back. "Cas, it's okay. I'm here." The smaller male presses his lips to Dean's neck, mumbling an "i love you."

"I love you too, Cas."

Cas's eyes open to the sound of the alarm clock. He looks over to his right, looking for any sign of Dean. Cas doesn't see the taller man, and begins to panic. He forces his body up, and begins searching all over for him. "Dean? Where are you?" Tears begin forming in his eyes, as he remembers. His green-eyed lover is gone. Castiel falls to his knees, damning himself for being practically immortal. "I love you, Dean."


End file.
